Possessive
by Averon
Summary: Ch. 2, Hiei's thinking about someone he knows and he can't seem to figure out why anything is at it is.rnKxH, nothing serious. No longer a one-shot. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Heyla people, long time no see. My computer's STILL broken and my grandma's won't let me upload. This is typed at a friend's house. We're watching The Three Musketeers... Good movie, but not the point.

Standard disclaimers, not mine, KuramaxHiei, blah blah blah. No neko reviews for those of you who know what I'm saying. This is short as anything, but I love the ending. If parts sound a little forced I'm sorry. I have a better one-shot that's around five to six pages that will eventually be posted. I'll talk to you again at the end...

x.x.x.x.x.x

He's Dangerous. Beautiful, but deadly. He moves like a cat, silently stalking anything he feels deserves to die. Creepy, morbid, and incredibly tempting. You wouldn't think these things go together, but gods do they ever... You have no idea.

He's a killer, plain and simple, but who am I to complain? I am too, after all. I believe we all are on the inside, it's only natural. Especially for us demons. He's the devil incarnate with his sword, dancing even as he fights. You normally wouldn't notice that about Hiei, but I've been watching him for a long, long time. Every move he makes is fluid, graceful, _perfect_. The mark of a creature both predator and prey, he can blend in anywhere he wants, if only if he feels like it. He truly is the flying shadow.

What I don't understand is how anyone that graceful, that _beautiful_, can think so poorly of themselves. And he is beautiful. I'm fairly certain he has a perfect body. Absolutely stunning, and he flaunts it. He's too cocky by half, but somehow it's false, like he's trying to convince himself its true. His eyes are like deep pools of fresh blood, sucking you in and forcing you to see how much of the vile substance he's seen in his life. No matter how well he shields his expression, his eyes can tell you everything, if only you know where to, look. What else... Oh yes, of course, his hair. I still don't know how it stands up like that. It's supposedly impossible by human laws of physics, but that's where the problem lies. He's not human; therefore his hair is as is, not following mere human laws. The starburst in the center is a striking contrast to the blue black of the rest. Truly a gorgeous being. How can anyone _not_ like the way he looks?

His personality's another story. _That's_ what makes him deadly. He recoils from contact with other beings almost obsessively. The other Tentai think it's because he doesn't like company, or he finds them annoying. Ch. Not likely. He's afraid. Absolutely terrified that is he lets someone close, the least bit close, that they'll hurt him. Hurt him badly emotionally, physically, and mentally just like everyone else before. If I could find those creatures that were cruel enough to damage such an _amazing_ being, they would be worse then dead. _Much_ worse.

Hiei is also _very_ sure of himself. How it's possible for someone so insecure to be so secure in other aspects at the same time eludes me. He knows exactly what he wants and what he's capable of. If you're in his way... you won't be for much longer, one way or another. He's a paradox if I've ever seen one, absolutely fascinating. Even in this seeming self-confidence he thinks he's less then dirt. The Forbidden Child, unworthy of companionship with anyone, resenting the three worlds and all those within them. It's pretty funny to watch. And his naiveté of ningens and their way is adorable! When he's confused he looks so innocent and asks the most amusing questions! Then I have trouble explaining and he always ends up so frustrated, though he barely shows it. It really makes me want to hug him and apologize, tell him it's alright. I did once too. The look on his face was priceless when he'd realized he'd hugged me back.

He's very protective. It seems random, but it's true. He would do anything for his sister. He's be backstabbed so many times and yet by some miracle is the most loyal person I know. He even sticks to his morals. Granted, to humans they aren't much, but to a demon they're harsh. He won't kill someone defenseless; he won't overpower someone weak unless necessary and he won't kill anyone who wants to die. There aren't many demons like that. I know I wasn't.

I think I love him. No, I _know_ I do. It's a dangerous thing, caring so much for and wanting to protect someone as independent as he is, wanting to help someone that strong. It's not an intelligent thing to do. Loving him could really kill you, but I can't stop. That's part of the reason why. The danger in trying to be close to someone that deadly is why it's so appealing, so tempting. The thought of him putting up with me, maybe even loving me back, positively _addicting_.

"Fox?" The subject of my musings flits through my window, leaving his cloak and boots on the sill. The reality is even more stunning them the picture in my minds eye.

"Yes, Hiei?" I set down the book I had been turning pages in for the last half hour and face him. He's standing in front of my window with the full moon behind him setting his silhouette against the sky; with the gentle lamplight bathing his features, softening them and accenting his heart shaped face. _Stunning_.

He hesitates, looking towards the window, briefly making up his mind. This is all new to him and he still doesn't quite understand; just a new concept he's not entirely sure he likes. He takes a slow step forward before walking calmly over to me and sitting in my lap and leaning against my chest, his head burrowed in the crook of my neck. I smile and wrap my arms around his waist, leaning my head against his. He beautiful, he's lethal, and he's **_mine_**.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Do you like it? puppy dog eyes I haven't been up in ages, review please! I hope I'm not losing my touch...

Hiei – You had a touch?

Bastard!! throws a shoe at Hiei

Hiei – X-X

Uhhh... That's it? Should it continue? It sounds like a one-shot to me. Read and Review, please!!

Averon


	2. If only I knew

A/N Hey people!! I told you that I might update this, and I'll be honest and tell you I hadn't planned on it. Then, I got a new review for it just recently and it made me so happy! I just had to reread whatever you liked so much. So I got on the computer, and low and behold, I find a decent, if mortally short, story that I was more then capable of expanding on. I still didn't want to. So, I went to read the other reviews. I had before, but memories fade with time, and I found that they were ALL as good as the one I'd just gotten!! Okay, that's it, I'm SO continuing for at least one more chapter. So I wrote another chapter. You know what's scary? I put EFFORT into this, I got my dear sweet sister to beta it and catch all my stupid mistakes!! Thanks Zan!!

Disclaimer – Yeah, you see I went out and bought Yu Yu Hakusho. It will no longer be viewed on Toonami and is being kept solely for my viewing pleasure. Yeah right, I wish. But if I did own it, I promise I'd share!!

Warnings – Hiei x Kurama shonen ai SAP. Oh and a hug. And it's terribly short. Nothing more.

Reviewer responses will follow the story, new concept for me.

There are… a lot of things I don't understand. Hn. That's an understatement. I don't understand much of anything at all. I'm far too set in the way I've always lived to have had enough experience in anything to be considered 'wise'. Wisdom is a very rare thing, in any of the worlds. It comes with age and a variety of experiences. I know one being who I think could really claim to possess it. Kurama.

Now, don't get me wrong, the Fox has been known to be wrong. I never said he wasn't, but he has the intelligence to learn from his mistakes and to not repeat them. He's crafty and clever; you don't want to anger him. He's lived two completely different lives and knows more ways to get back at you then anyone in the three worlds, and none of them are pleasant. I don't get it. No one's afraid of him here, not even me.

I move from the perch I'd been resting on and stand on a telephone pole to watch the sunset. It's a brilliant red. I like it. It's not like blood—it's softer, but I can't figure out what it reminds me of…

I'm not known for trusting, anyone or anything. It doesn't come with the job description. I'm a killer for hire most of the time and currently a detective's assistant of all things, and no one's ever boasted being on my good side. And no one had ever been there before, except maybe Yukina. But now… I trust him. The Fox draws me to him like a moth to flame. It doesn't make any sense. I don't know why.

I have no real reason to think well of him. If anything I should want him dead. Kurama betrayed me, I should hate him, not be trying to figure any of this out! But that's not quite right either, after all was said and done he stood up for me. He tied his punishment with my own. Demons don't do things like that. It was almost as if he cared. Not plausible.

He's got a strange grace about him. The way he moves, it's almost as if he flows. Wasting no movements and no energy, like a predator. He's so… smooth. It makes me look at my own choppy movements in disgust. I don't think he even trains unless I'm there. He still beats me about sixty percent of the time.

He has the oddest morals. He feels guilty when he kills those he doesn't think deserve. They stand in his way and he restrains from taking measures I myself would have taken in seconds. Why would he wait for them to understand, or worse, why would he feel guilty if he had no other choice? He is very strange, fascinating. Maybe he's found something living as a human that makes more sense then the way I've lived. Maybe it's possible to perfect everything in the span of two lifetime, mind, body and soul.

Darkness sets and the moon begins to rise, littering the ground in an ethereal light. I don't like these nights too much, they leave too many shadows my eyes can't penetrate. It's just fine if I'm the one in them, but standing in the light I feel a panic rise. I quickly move to a tree nearby.

What's even stranger than what he is, is the way I react. I'd never done anything like it before meeting him. I've found myself on some occasions watching him through my eyelashes when I was pretending to sleep, studying him, or sometimes just enjoying his grace. I've asked him questions I wouldn't another, and once or twice, I've let him laugh at me when I don't understand. I wish I knew why.

Lately, though, it's been different. Not much, but enough to be noticeable. When I'm around him, my stomach seems to flutter, like it does before a match I'm not sure I'll win. I've felt myself flush on more then one occasion, at a joke or a casual touch. I let him hug me when I was confused, and what's even worse then that, I hugged him back. For some reason, doing that felt right. He acts like it's all okay, like nothing strange is going on. He hasn't detected most of my symptoms, but the hug he seemed to think fine. I don't know why.

It's chilly out, and I wrap my cloak tighter around my frame. I still can't get comfortable out here. There are too many shadows, too many possible eyes. I can't stay here anymore. I jump from my branch and run through the city, heading for a place I think I'm welcome. Kurama's never turned me back before.

I reach the window quickly, taking a deep, slow breath, trying to get the fluttery feeling to go away. It's not unpleasant, but I don't like it very much anyway. No one enjoys things they don't understand. I flit through the window and take off my boats, leaving them with my cloak by the window.

"Fox?" He turns around slowly, placing a writing utensil on the desk. I wish I knew what it was called, but that's a stupid question.

"Yes, Hiei?" His voice is soft and somehow it makes the fluttering worse and a lump rise in my throat. My attention jumps to his face and I feel my face flush very slightly. His features are cast in the moonlight, he seems to glow. What is he waiting for? I just wanted to know if I could stay here for a little while…

I glance out the window and hesitate for a moment. I'm not really thinking, just trying to get the flutters to leave. Maybe they can't when he's around; he seems to bring them on. I look back towards him and take a small step forward; I have no idea what I'm doing.

My body seems to make a decision for me as I stride over to him and curl up in his lap. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and his head rest on mine. I feel a strange, soothing warmth pass through my being, holding my fears and my thoughts at bay. It feels so… nice, safe, _right_. Maybe one day he'll tell me why…

A/N Okay, here we go:

Yutaan – Wow you make me sound good… Nice ego boast. I'm glad you genuinely appreciated it! .

CuriousDreamWeaver – Thank you, much. And I like your word usage.

AnimeShadow – Another ego boast! Not a stupid Idea, and I kinda did something like that with a terribly confused Jaganshi…

Pickles – Thanks!

Curry – Thanks. Very good advice, and I tried to follow it to some extent, except I'm not entirely sure what stage Hiei fits in at present besides confused and experimenting to a certain extent. I really hope you review again with more tips and ideas, I need them.

Omega Weapon – The thought is most definitely appreciated, but did you have to yell?

Zan Artemis – Thanks SO much for betaing (is that a word?)!! I'm going to review your fics soon, but maybe not today. Grandma told on me. She called Mama, I'm not supposed to be on the computer…

Okay, that's it! Thank you for reading, and please review on your way out. It will be much appreciated. I purposely ended this so the story could END, but if you like it enough and tell me it just might go on.

Averon


End file.
